I'm Your Girl
by James Stryker
Summary: While preparing for her date with Doug, Evie gets a lesson on love by Mal.


**I'm Your Girl**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you my newest story. And a lot of readers want me to write a couple of stories for this movie. What movie am I going to be writing about? I am going to writing my first fanfic for the movie** _ **Descendants**_ **. First up, I'll be bringing you my first ever Malevie (Mal/Evie) femslash one-shot. While preparing for her date with Doug, Evie asks Mal to teach her how to kiss, and much more. This story is rated M for sexual content. It contains very erotic girl-on-girl action between Mal and Evie. If you don't like reading smut, then go back and read something else. So here it is, my first ever** _ **Descendants**_ **story** _ **I'm Your Girl.**_ **Enjoy.**

It was a quiet and peaceful night at Auradon Prep, Evie was picking out a dress to wear for her date with Doug while Mal was texting her handsome boyfriend Ben. Evie picked out a ruffle Bardot top in Riviera blue, a versatile stretchy flared skated skirt, blue tights, a light blue jean denim jacket and a pair of black faux leather Quinn calf length boots. She laid her wardrobe on her bed and walked over to the closet to pick out something else to wear. Evie picks out a faux leather biker gold button zip crop in blue, a white wrap cupped crop top and blue floral print mini skirt, a pair of royal blue suede pin-up gorgeous heels and an adorable small royal blue fabric hair bow clip barrette. She was torn about what to wear on her date.

"Uh, Mal. A little help over here." Evie said.

"What is it, Evie? Is there something wrong?" Mal asked as she sits her phone down on the night table,

"Fashion emergency." Evie said.

"Okay, now try to relax. You're just going out on a date with Doug, it's not the end of the world." Mal said as she got from her chair and walked over to Evie.

"Easy for you to say." Evie said.

"Alright, let me see what you've picked out." Mal said. Evie led Mal over to her bed the show her the two outfits that she picked out for her date.

"Alright, which one do you like the best: the ruffle Bardot top in Riviera blue, the blue skater skirt, denim jacket and black leather boots or the blue leather jacket, the white crop top and my blue floral print mini skirt and blue suede heels?" Evie asked.

"Let's see. Hmm, they both look cute." May said as she examines the dresses. "What are you trying to go for?"

"I'm trying to go for a sexy look. Here's something that I want to add for the ensemble." Evie said as she goes through her drawer and pulls out a dark blue front-hooked lacy bra and a matching thong. Mal's eyes widened from staring at Evie's sexy undergarments.

"Oh, my gosh. E, I didn't know that you could be so…so sexual. I see you as this smart, charming, beautiful and very kind girl. And also flirty." Mal said.

"I can be a lot of things. And you know what, I am going to go for the white crop top, skirt and heels. That'll make me look sexy enough for Doug." Evie said.

"You're nervous about your date with Doug, are you?" Mal asked.

"Yes, I am nervous. This is my first date with Doug. What if I screw up on this date? What if I eat something bad and throw up on Doug? Oh, God. What do I do?" Evie asked hyperventilating as Mal sits her down on her bed.

"Relax, E. There's nothing to worry about." Mal said sitting her hand on top of Evie's hand.

"Were you nervous when you went to the Enchanted Lake with Ben on your first date?" Evie asked.

"Yes. I was a bit nervous on my date. That was the day that Ben told me that he loves me. I didn't even know what love feels like, and Ben was there to teach me." Mal said smiling as she reflects back to her first date with Ben. "And you helped me get ready for my date. Now, it's time for me to help you."

"How will you help me?" Evie asked.

"I'm going to teach you what love feels like. When you and Doug are together and before the night ends, he is going to give you a goodnight kiss, on the lips." Mal said.

"Has Ben ever done that?" Evie asked.

"We almost kissed at the Enchanted Lake." Mal said.

"Wow." Evie said.

"I know." Mal said.

"But that's not the only thing that I'm worried about." Evie said.

"What are you worried about?" Mal asked.

"Mal, I'm…I'm a….I'm a…." Evie said looking down at her feet.

"You're a what? Come on, E. Just spill it." Mal said.

"I'M A VIRGIN!" Evie shouts and covered her mouth with her hand. Mal tried not to laugh at her best friend. She wanted to do something to help her, but then she had an idea. Mal's hand reached up to Evie's face and gently cups her cheek and slowly moves in for the kill.

"Mal…Mal, what are you doing?" Evie asked softly.

"I'm going to teach you. This is your lesson on love. Besides, I'm your girl and best friends help each other out. Now, just relax and let me take care of everything." Mal said. The purple-haired teen moves in closer to Evie and leans in to kiss her softly on her luscious pink lips. Evie closes her eyes as Mal continues to kiss her. Mal starts to deepen the kiss and slips her tongue inside Evie's mouth, making Evie moan into the kiss. Evie ran her hands up Mal's back, tugging on the zipper of her purple dress, making Mal break the kiss and gaze into her seductive dark brown eyes.

"Wow, I like where this is going. But you're dating Ben and I'm about to go on my first date with Doug. Evie, are you sure about this?" Evie asked looking worried.

"Yes, I'm sure. Do you want me to help you or should I create a spell that'll make you irresistible to Doug?" Mal asked while trying to remove Evie's robe.

"No, spells! I want you to teach me." Evie said. "What's next after we kiss?"

"Then, you remove my clothes and I'll do the same with you. Here, let me take off this robe for you." Mal said. Evie smiles at Mal as she removes her dark blue and black robe and let it drop to the bed. Mal gazes at the beautiful sight of Evie completely naked, she had a wonderful pair of perky B-cup breasts with perfect light brown nipples. Evie began to notice Mal staring directly at her breasts and her nicely trimmed pussy.

"Do you like what you see?" Evie asked.

"Oh, yeah. You look very beautiful. Now, it's your turn to remove my clothes." Mal said. Evie smirks seductively at Mal as she begins to unzip her dress and remove it from off of her body, leaving Mal in her purple bra and matching panties. The black and blue haired girl reaches behind her back to unhook her bra and let it fall down to the floor. Evie hungrily rips off Mal's panties and threw it across the room, instantly revealing her shaved pussy.

"Oh, my God. Mal. You look sexy." Evie said.

"Thanks." Mal said and kissed Evie. Evie put her hands behind Mal's back and opened her lips a little and pressed them against her velvety smooth lips. Their tongues pressed together in bliss, their breasts touching each other, Mal took both of Evie's breasts into her hands and gently squeezed them and pinching her nipples, making Evie moan to the kiss.

"So…what's…next?" Evie asked in between kisses.

"Then, I worship your whole body and pleasure you." Mal said as she pushed Evie down on her bed. Mal pushed Evie's hair back from her face and kissed her lips, then left a trail of kisses down her body, kissing her neck and shoulders and down to her breasts. Mal took one of Evie's nipples in her mouth and starts sucking lightly while her free hand plays with the other. Evie moans softly as Mal teases her nipple with her tongue, swirling it around the hardened nub. Mal moves her hand down to Evie's enchanted rainforest and rubbed her clit, feeling her getting wet from her touch.

"Oh, God. Mal. Mmmm." Evie moaned.

"Mmm. E, you're getting really wet for me." Mal smirks at Evie before going back to work on her breasts. Mal repeated her actions on the other breast while she continues to tease Evie's clit with her magical touch. Evie threw her head back in pleasure and continues to moan cutely. Mal stops rubbing Evie's clit and sucking on her nipples and proceeds to leave a trail of kisses down her body and kissed her inner thigh, nibbling at it and licking it, then kissed down her leg, grabbing her foot and brought it closer to her mouth. Mal took a toe in her mouth and starts sucking on it, making Evie giggle for a bit then groan in pleasure while she massaged the sole of her foot.

"M…M….Mal." Evie groaned as Mal continued to worship her foot. Mal kissed the bottom of Evie's foot. She was wearing a silver toe ring and her nails were painted in a pretty shade of blue. Mal continued to sucking on her cute little toes and even bit a little on her toe ring, making Evie giggle. After she finished worshipping Evie's toes, Mal spreads her legs wide and dove down to lick her sweet folds while taking in her amazing scent. Evie shivered for a bit as she felt Mal's tongue flicking her clit before sucking on it.

"Oh, my God. That feels so good." Evie moaned. Mal's lips made a sensual and audible sound every time she kept sucking on Evie's clit. Evie gazes into Mal's eyes and watched her eating her out. Mal gave her a wicked smile and her eyes glowed green. The purple-haired girl sticks two fingers inside Evie and slowly pumps in and out of her sopping wet cunt.

"Harder." Evie moaned. "Come on, Mal. Do it faster. Finger my pussy harder and faster until I cum. Please, Mal. Make me cum."

Mal obeyed Evie as she pumps harder and faster and continued to tease her sensitive love button with the tip of her tongue. Evie moaned more and breathed rapidly, Mal knew that the black and blue-haired cutie was going to cum. But she's not finished with her yet, Mal was going to do something wicked to Evie. Mal stopped licking her clit while she continued to finger-fuck her and starts kissing her butt cheek and starts probing her cute little anus with her tongue, slipping her tongue inside her as far as she could. Mal went back to licking Evie's clit and felt her cum surrounding her fingers. Her mouth moved in a circular motion, Evie's back began to arch and her toes started to curl as she grabbed the back of Mal's head and pressed her face against her pussy as hard as she could until she cums.

"MAL, I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Evie cried out. Her juices squirt out all over Mal's fingers and all over her pretty face and on her bed sheets too. Mal removed her fingers from out of Mal and starts licking her sweet nectar clean off of her fingers before Evie signaled her to kiss her again.

"Maleficent Bertha. That was amazing." Evie pants heavily.

"Well, I do have the magic touch. Now, it's your turn to do me." Mal said. Evie seductively smiles at Mal and pushes her on the bed, but then flipped her over on her stomach so she can be bent over on all fours and began to lick her sweet, enchanted pussy.

"Oh, E." Mal moaned. Evie licked around Mal's pussy lips, then ran her tongue up and down, using her fingers to spread her pink pussy lips apart to plunge her tongue inside her. Evie's nose was pressed against Mal's asshole as she continued to eat her out in the doggy style position. Mal bit her lip gently and watched as Evie licked and ate her with reckless abandon. Wanting to make each other cum at the same time, Mal lied down on top of Evie and slid herself down as they started licking each other in the 69 position. Evie held her legs up in the air and wrapped them around Mal and kept tongue-fucking her sweet hole while Mal fingers and licks her pussy at the same time. Their dorm room was filled with the sounds of their muffled screams. The duo turned sideways and continued to eat each other out until they came. Mal cries out Evie's name and came all over her face while Evie laps at her juices that were flowing out of her and came all over Mal's fingers again. Mal and Evie sat up to face each other and spread their legs wide as Mal began to play with herself in front of Evie and Evie doing the same in front of Mal.

"You look so fucking sexy, E. Mmm, I love it when you rub your pussy harder." Mal said and moaned as she pumps two fingers inside her cunt while rubbing her clit. Evie rubbed herself furiously while fondling her breasts. The two stopped masturbating in front of each other as Mal pressed her dripping wet center against Evie's. Their legs interconnected like a pair a scissors as they began to rub back and forth, putting pressure against Mal's clit. Evie moved and gyrates her hips while playing with Mal's breasts as their orgasms were about to cum.

"Yeah. Do you like that, Mal? You love it when I rub my dripping wet pussy against yours?" Evie asked while grinding her pussy against Mal's.

"Yeah. Evie, you're going to make me cum hard. Make me cum, E. Make me cum!" Mal ordered. Evie continued to rub harder against Mal's as Mal started screaming out loud. Evie cries out in pleasure as her whole body began to shake. After sharing their intense orgasm, Mal and Evie broke apart and lied down on the bed.

"Now, how was that?" Mal asked catching her breath.

"Magnificent, Mal. It was magnificent. Thanks for teaching me." Evie said.

"No problem. Remember, if you need anything or wanted to know about something, I'm your girl." Mal said as she kisses Evie.

 **And that was** _ **I'm Your Girl**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed that story. So, what did you think of it? Was it hot enough for you? If you want anymore** _ **Descendants**_ **stories from me, feel free to message me. I can write a Bal (Ben/Mal), Dougie (Doug/Evie), Malevie (Mal/Evie), Chad & Audrey, Mal & Audrey and Mal/Ben/Audrey. Next time, I will be working on a new **_**Girl Meets World**_ **femslash story for Riley and Maya. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you next time for any future** _ **Descendants**_ **stories. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
